Dangerously Close
by IlexLuna
Summary: Ron is having really, weird dreams. Harry is taken off guard. Takes place after Order of the Phoenix. (Warning: Explicit Content) (Remake In Progress.)
1. The first night, it happened!

A/N: I've re-written this so that it is better. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created and is owned by JK Rowling. This is a fan created work.

* * *

Ron woke with a start, eyes snapping open to stare into the darkness. He sat up and SLAM! banged his head off of the slope in the ceiling. He hissed angrily in the darkness, rubbing his scalp, "Always do that!" and staggered off into the bathroom. He stood for a long time at the sink, staring down. Now he remembered why he had switched the bed the other way, after years of remaining in the same position. Nightly concussions were definitely not good.

"It's time to get your shit together," Ron said to himself. He had insisted on switching his room back around upon the arrival of his best friend, Harry, earlier that day. He couldn't go smashing his head every night with Harry there. They needed the room for their stuff. Harry came equipped with a full trunk and a cage big enough to fit a large snowy owl. There was just not enough space. The slope in the wall slipped his mind after waking up from yet another dream. He sighed, trying to forget, to erase it. Shut it out. But he failed and felt a shifting in his shorts. Ron groaned... Not again.

The dream. The damned dream. He could think of nothing else for days after he had first had it. It had come so out of the blue, when Ron awoke, he didn't know what to do with himself. It was always with Harry. Things were pretty normal until the next thing he knew, Harry was at his hips, unbuttoning his pants. Ron would gasp as Harry pulled his cock out of his shorts, and took it into his mouth... Ron remembered how real it felt. The heat, the wetness and above all, Harry's tongue. Everyone seemed to notice, too. That his mind seemed to be somewhere else, the way he was staring off into space all the time. That made it worse.

Hastily, he turned on the taps and wet his face and hair with cool water, in an attempt to calm himself down. It was the third time in a week he'd awoken and jumped up suddenly. Unusual dreams corrupting his 40 winks. He lifted his head and gazed at his reflection. Gingery hair fell upon his freckly, pale forehead. He grabbed his towel and padded his face, muttering.

'God, I hate maroon..'

Trudging slowly back to his bed, he flopped down onto it. Trying and trying to keep his mind off of that dream.

But he couldn't.

It was just too... real.

He peered in his friend's direction, in the dark. It was nice to see him sleeping. He normally never slept, up all hours of the night, and Ron knew it because he too, was unable to sleep. Most nights he let on as if he was asleep. What if someone saw what was left as a reminder of his dreams? Ron buried his face in his pillow. He remembered how it had been after the first dream. He had been taken by surprise. The dream had felt so real, when Ron awoke he had even looked for Harry in the Burrow. But it was a week earlier, and Harry was absent.

The whole week, Ron's thoughts had tormented him. It repeated over and over. Harry's tongue licking his hard cock. Ron could remember the heat, the wetness. The nearly unbearable image of Harry, slowly taking him into his mouth. Ron was unbelievably aroused. From then on it was the thought of Harry and nothing else. As the nights passed the dreams varied in detail and length, but they always involved Harry. Being around him today had been difficult. His arrival was exciting, for sure. He was always happy to see his best friend. Being around his family also made it a little easier. As the day wore on, however, he found himself alone with Harry, who didn't really have much to say and remained oblivious. Ron was lost in his own thoughts in the silence. He sat across the room, trying to pretend he wasn't gazing at Harry, thinking.

It was funny how his Mum wasn't suspicious about him insisting on washing his sheets every second night.

"Its hot in the summer, I sweat alot. They ... smell, you know that, mum!"

"You can let me do it, Ron! Trust me I've seen much worse!"

"Well, I'll have to do it myself one day, won't I?"

She was _gloating_ with pride after those words.

True, Harry was up all night, but he couldn't sleep because he was to busy thinking about how he's a danger to everyone, despite what Dumbledore said. Harry was still insisting that he run away somewhere so he wouldn't be any harm to anyone. He was also often complaining about how he shouldn't be there putting everyone's life on the line. This was cods wallop, of course. They all wanted him to be safe and whether or not they lived while protecting him was the least of their worries.

He hugged his pillow tighter hearing his friend stir, watching the lump moving around. At least he had gotten some sleep.

'Harry?' he called as the figure sat up sleepily.

'Whassit?' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

'You alright, mate?' he asked, and brushed a stray ginger hair out if his eyes.

'I'm fine, Ron, why?' he hissed.

'Just wondering... glad to see you sleeping. You don't do it often.' Ron whispered back.

'S'not like I'm going to stop dreaming. So whats the point of keeping myself up?' Harry grumbled, sliding to the side of the bed.

Ron sighed and gazed down at Harry, who returned his stare and relaxed his shoulders, 'What?'

'You've got to stop blaming yourself.' Ron told him quietly, 'It wasn't your fault. It was that Lestrange one. And we all want to help you.' he repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

'It_ is_ my fault.' Harry argued quietly. 'If I had stayed in Occlumency, then I would've never felt the sudden urge to go to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius wouldn't be dead!'

'Harry, Snape is a git. I wouldn't want him for anything more then Potions myself. I kind of get why you wouldn't want him for Occlumency.' Ron huffed and shook his head. As if it was so difficult for any human being to understand.

Ron sat up in his bed and slid onto the floor with Harry, who sighed.

'I just don't want you guys hurt.' he admitted. 'I don't know how I would deal with it if I hurt my friends.' Harry looked at Ron with a serious expression. Ron quirked a brow and kept his gaze on Harry. It was very unusual for Harry to admit how he felt. Ron patted Harry's shoulder uneasily. Harry was as warm as Ron had been earlier, uncomfortably so. The feeling of Harry's shoulder under his hand had an astonishing effect on Ron. He exhaled loudly and felt his erection that he had finally gotten down come back to half-mast. Harry reacted to this gesture with a confused stare. Ron quickly withdrew his hand and they both stared into the dark in silence for several minutes before Harry said, "What if you died?"

'What?' Ron whispered bewildered, Harry shifted. 'What if you died..?' He repeated. 'I don't know...' sighed Ron, mind wandering. 'I'd be a mess..' Harry said matter of factly. With a snort Ron whispered, 'Would you really?' 'Yeah.' Harry said, as if it was obvious.

'No you wouldn't.' Ron said, guilty about his thankfully hidden boner. Harry insisted, 'Well, I need your help, Ron."

Ron as he watched Harry's lips he thought about his dreams. 'You don't need me..." He repeated. He just wanted Harry to say it one more time.

'You have no idea how much I need you right now...' Harry said.

Both boys froze. Ron wondered if the sexual desperation in Harry's voice had been his imagination. He watched as the redness spread from Harry's cheeks to his slender neck. They sat in silence staring at each other, unsure what to do next. Harry's eyes fell finally to Ron's lap, where his hardness was starting to show. His eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Ron.

It was a moment before Ron realized what had happened. That Harry had seen him. He scrambled to return to the bed, but only wound up turning to face Harry a little more directly. Taken off guard and off balance, he wound up very close to Harry's face. Ron looked down to Harry's mouth, which was hanging open in shock. Being this close to Harry made Ron's hair stand up on end. "I- I..." Ron whispered, he meant to say, sorry, but instead could not say anything. Ron could not react. His desire was as strong as his restraint and as an inner war raged, he was frozen.

Ron took a second to survey the situation, looking for a way out. He saw Harry so close to him they could almost press themselves together. The heaving of Harry's chest was so rapid, and heat was radiating off of him. Just the essence of this gave Ron goosebumps, he could control himself no longer. He had gotten too close to Harry now.

Ron closed the distance between their mouths slowly, allowing Harry time to pull away. At some point Ron found Harry's eyes, which were still wide with shock. He looked into them, trying to find something else in the expression. Harry was the one who seemed frozen, now. As if he were fighting with himself as Ron had been before. As their lips finally met Ron was dizzy with electricity. Eyes open, his hand found Harry's body and with his palm, he felt the flesh beneath his friends shirt. It was so soft, Ron thought he would never be able to feel it enough. Harry inhaled sharply at this and groaned. The fact that he had coaxed that reaction made Ron so hard, he almost blew his load.

'Ron!' Harry pushed Ron away by the shoulders, an incredulous expression on his face. 'What- What the bloody hell?' Harry's eyes fell to where his hands rested on Ron's shoulder's. He quickly removed them and slowly his gaze climbed back up to his eyes, 'Why?' Was all he could manage.

'I don't know, mate, I'm sorry!' Ron was regretting his actions immediately, as much as he may have hated himself... what he had just felt... was soo good. 'I couldn't control it!'

Harry dropped his hands and pushed his jet black hair off of his face, 'Couldn't control what?' he asked in a hushed tone, a little snarky. They both looked down. Ron noticed he was still half hard. Then his eyes wandered over to Harry's hips. Ron felt goosebumps again as he realized... Harry was hard. 'That...' Ron said, gesturing awkwardly to their dicks. Harry looked down and looked back at Ron. Although they had drifted away from each other, gravity seemed to have pulled them close enough that they could feel each other's heat once more.

* * *

Harry had awoken from yet another dream about Sirius. He shifted on his cot, rolling over on his back to stare at the many stars enchanted into Ron's ceiling. This was the kind of thing Harry loved about the Wizarding world. Something Ron would just walk past night after night.

The recurring dream about Sirius was even starting to annoy Harry, who was tired of waking everyone up in the middle of the night. At least he was able to keep from shouting, now.

"Harry?" he heard Ron whisper.

Pretending to be more half-asleep than he actually was said, 'Whassit?' Rubbing his eyes for effect.

'You alright, mate?' he asked, Harry could see him shifting through the darkness.

'I'm fine, Ron, why?' he hissed.

'Just wondering, glad to see you sleeping. You don't do it often...' Ron whispered back. Harry groaned, he was starting to get annoyed by all of this. However, the guilt to putting everyone in danger weighed down on him, and he went along with the conversation, to appease his friend. 'S'not like I'm going to stop dreaming. So whats the point of keeping myself up?' Harry grumbled, sliding to the side of the bed. If he knew Ron, this wouldn't be let go of so easily. Harry heard Ron sigh heavily, and he squinted through the darkness to see his friend. He took a moment to slip his glasses on asked, 'What?'

'You've got to stop blaming yourself.' Ron told him quietly, 'It wasn't your fault. It was that Lestrange one. And we all want to help you.' Harry had heard this a million times. Might as well be honest. 'It _is_ my fault.' Harry insisted quietly. 'If I had stayed in Occlumency, then I would've never felt the sudden urge to go to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius wouldn't be dead." Harry felt Ron's hand on his shoulder. At first this felt like a normal gesture. When Ron's hand lingered there tenderly, Harry glanced at him in confusion. He was trying not to come off as upset, anyway. Ron withdrew his hand and Harry stared into the darkness for several minutes, thinking. Thinking of his friends, and how quickly they might disappear. 'What if you died?' Harry said suddenly. "What?" Ron responded, bewildered. Of course, Ron wouldn't have the same mentality. "What if you died?" Harry repeated.

'I don't know.' Ron said passively.

'I'd be a mess.' Harry said, envisioning his best mate floating limply through the Veil. Ron snorted at this and said, "Would you really?" Harry looked at his friend, feeling a little angry. "Yeah!" Harry said, as if it should have been obvious. But Harry knew, Ron could not yet imagine death as Harry could.

'No you wouldn't.' Ron said, sounding sullen, for some reason. 'Well, I need your help, Ron.' Harry found himself on the encouraging end, for once. 'You don't need me.' Ron said. 'You have no idea how much I need you right now...' As Harry had said the words, he knew they had come out a little sensually, but it had not really been intentional. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Ron was acting a little weird. Harry averted his eyes and wished he hadn't. He saw, in the dark, that Ron was hard. A little amused, he looked at his best friend, expecting an explanation.

Ron, however, was definately not himself. Harry watched him scramble. He made to move back to the cot, but found Ron obstructing the path directly in front of him. They were chest to chest on their knees. Harry watched Ron and all of a sudden, he realized. Ron was reaching out to him this way. Harry gasped, and now he was scrambling, too.

What the fuck! Harry thought. This had never happened to him before. Was this really going to happen? He panted heavily and looked up at Ron's eyes, which were glazed over. Harry had never seen anything like this before. Ron looked like he was going to eat him alive. Harry felt his body, found it aching suddenly. He watched, frozen indeed, as Ron's mouth closed over his. Harry felt dizzy with pleasure. He felt a cool palm wandering up his side. His cock hardened and Harry was shocked that it had. That Ron was kissing him, and touching him! Loosing control he inhaled sharply and groaned in ecstasy.

At the sound of his own voice he snapped out of it, came to his senses. No, stop this. Reality washed over him. He grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pushed him away. He found once they were separated, he wished he had let it go on longer. 'Ron!' Harry cried breathily, "What- what the bloody hell!" Harry couldn't think straight. This was so strange, so out of the blue. Almost shameful! But, he thought in the back of his mind, it was so good. 'Why!' he demanded.

'I don't know, mate, I'm sorry!' Ron stammered. 'I couldn't control it!'

Harry dropped his hands and pushed his jet black hair off of his face, 'Couldn't control what?' Harry in a hushed tone, embarassed and frustrated. They both looked down. And Harry saw as Ron realized... Harry was hard. And then they were close again. Dangerously close.


	2. July 13th

Harry and Ron stared each other down. Ron was watching in horror as Harry was shaking his head slightly, all though he did not look away from Ron. "That was crazy, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Uhh..." was all he could manage. Dammit! How could he let this happen! This was all because of that dream! That would never have felt so good if he hadn't had this preconceived idea that it would! He was supposed to get his shit together and now he had gone and made a move on Harry! Completely insane! Ron, reluctantly left the radiating bliss that was Harry's body and sat back on his bed, which had since cooled, and thank god. Harry held his position and looked at Ron with an expression he could not place. "That's it?" he said, demanding. Ron, a little taken aback, looked shocked. "What's it?"

Harry went back to his cot, sitting with his legs over the edge, "I don't know... I was not expecting what just happened." Ron watched Harry, the sun was now rising and it was only a matter of time before the Burrow was active. The boys were silent for a while, unable to put into words how complicated they felt their friendship had become. "We should get a few hours sleep." Harry suggested. "You're right." A little disappointed, Ron faced the wall to sleep. Secretly hoping his dream would resume.

* * *

Ron and Harry stared each other down. Harry saw the horrified expression on Ron's face and silently wondered if he had gone madd. Harry shook his head slightly and his mind replayed the passionate gesture he had received from his best friend. "That was crazy, Ron!" He exclaimed. "Where the hell did that come from?" Harry was not intentionally being demanding. He just couldn't help it. He didn't know how to feel. All he knew was that he liked it and it had come over him suddenly.

Harry remained, feeling a little deserted on the floor and Ron was unable to answer the previous question. He held his position as he watched Ron reclaim his spot on the bed. Harry was surprised to find himself feeling disappointed it was all over. "That's it?" he blurted out accidentally. Ron looked at him, taken aback, "What's it?" Harry decided it was time to return to his cot and stared out the window. "I don't know... I was not expecting what just happened." Harry's mind was racing. Still in shock. "We should get a few hours sleep." He suggested. Harry heard Ron say, "You're right." as he rolled over.

Harry too, lay down but could not stop thinking about what happened. The scene play over and over again in his mind. Ron kissing him, open mouthed. Breathing heavily. Harry could hardly believe he had this to think about instead of... the stress. It was a distraction, that's for sure. Ron's hand touching his side. The thought of it made his member stir under the blankets, and Harry was a little angry at it. He thought of Ron dozens of times, but not like this. This was just plain... well he didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Ron hadn't seen Harry since their encounter during the night. Ron had woken up and gone straight to the shower and Harry was gone. It was a quick one, as this time he didn't have to stroke himelf to relieve the tension. He didn't feel like he was over flowing. Free of his pent up desires, he felt good. Like he could finally focus on life instead of Harry. He went down to breakfast. And no Harry! He ate with just his mum. Imagine, just him and his mum!

They talked about normal things.

"Ronald Weasley slow down and chew your food, you're going to choke." she tapped his hand lightly.

"Oh, come off it, Mum." Ron grumbled, stuffing more bacon into his mouth.

"I am really glad you are looking at becoming an Auror." After taking a sip of tea and tenderly setting her cup down she said, "I always knew your father could've become a great Auror." Oh great, thought Ron, This is where she launches into the story of how they met and fell in love. Ron tuned her out. Knowing the story word for word. He smiled and nodded, munching on his toast. He had almost gotten though all of his breakfast and half of his Orange juice before she said his name, "Harry" was all he heard.

Ron felt sick.

"Are you ok, dear?" His mother asked immediately. Ron frowned. "No." He said honestly. Then he lied, "I think I ate too fast." His mother pointed a finger at him and said, "Ha!"

She took another drink of her tea and said, "Harry was up early this morning doing laundry."

That caught Ron's attention. "Really?"

She peered at him over her mug, "Would you know anything about that?"

With a smirk, Ron of course, said, "Not at all."

* * *

Harry gave up on trying to sleep. He left and took a shower. He was so frustrated. What had Ron done to him? Harry thought of it over and over and over. Ron kissing him, touching him. Oh my god! This was driving him crazy! Harry let the cold water run on his face again and scrubbed himself vigorously. This would, eventually come to an end.

The more he thought about it, the more he yearned for it to happen again. And the thing was, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Giving up on the shower, Harry cranked the faucett taps to the right. He quickly got dressed and tossed his clothes down the laundry shoot. Harry decided he would take his frustrations out on the garden gnomes. The Burrow's backyard was always in need of a good de-gnoming and he didn't have to feel bad about flinging them over the fence. After a half an hour of that business every gnome had been sent flying and it was only 5:30. Without anywhere else to go, he went back into Ron's room. He lay on the cot thinking about it... again. He was uncomfortable by how turned on he was. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he had to, for the love of god, touch it. It was starting to hurt.

As Harry touched himself he thought of Ginny, only it wasn't working. Harry cleared his mind and started over. Cho. He felt his erection subside a little. Luna? No, no, no.

Defeated, Harry thought of Ron earlier.

He had to bite his lip to keep from being audiable. It was so good. He tightened his grip as his member grew harder he quickened the pace. He re-experienced Ron's mouth and hands and within seconds he came. Harry sighed and wiped the hair out of his eyes with his clean hand. Just as he did he saw Ron snoozing just a few feet away. Ohmygodohmygod, Harry thought as he gathered his sheets and went down to the Laundry room. As he snuck down the numerous flights of stairs he thought about what had just happened. He came so hard! What the hell was going on here!

When he finally reached the laundry room, he ran into Mrs. Weasley. She turned to him, "Oh hello, Harry, dear." She looked at him with concern, "You're all flushed in the face, dear. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, "Just took a shower." Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled, "A bit early, eh? You could teach Ron a thing or two." She looked at the sheets wadded up under Harry's arm. "What are you doing with your sheets?"

"Washing them?" Harry equivocated. "It was really hot in Ron's room last night." Mrs Weasley nodded and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, Ron complains about the same thing..." She shook it off and took on her usual cheery demeanor and grabbed the sheets before Harry could protest and said, "I can take care of those for you, Harry."

He left to the town after that.


	3. Desire before Lunch time!

Ron left the Burrow after breakfast and went to the clearing where he and his brothers played Quidditch growing up. It was just big enough for three or four boys on brooms to play a cramped game of Bludgerless Quidditch. Ron's mum always said to leave the Bludgers to the Professionals. Of course Fred and George, up to no good, become beaters at Hogwart's.

The clearing was fairly sunny and was lined with a combination of pines and oak. No muggles could see inside. He was wasting time until lunch. Ron lobbed his old Quaffle at the one make-shift hoop his father had fastened for him and his brothers. "Muggles play a game where a ball is thrown into a hoop!" He gestured extravagantly to the obviously doctored hoop. It seemed at though the hoop should have hung sideways, not straight up. It's suited them fine, though, all these years. Those muggles are really good inventors.

Ron was able to distract himself this way for an hour and a half before getting bored of Quidditch. He retired his broom and retreated to a log his brothers and himself had dragged under an overhanging pine branch. He opened a comic book and watched the protagonist, a Super-Hero fly through the frames fist first into the face of the villan. Ron's eyes drifted to the Side-kick flinging a fire ball at the deranged villan and he slammed the book shut.

Looking up at the sky, Ron decided he would amuse himself with making shapes out of the clouds and within minutes he was asleep against the log...

Ron awoke to Harry's voice, "Ron!"

* * *

Harry walked along the path from the town with his hands in his pocket's. He wandered aimlessly all morning, thinking over and over again. It was torturing him. Ron kissing him, touching him. His hands, his body. Harry shook his head. What was this all for? How was this supposed to work? He reached the Burrow's front door, which lead right into the kitchen. Lunch was making itself. Knives and bread hung in the air as the sandwitches assembled themselves.

Harry continued to think. He tried to rationalize again and went over it _one_ more time. Ron had kissed him and touched his side. That was it! Nothing else happened. What else could happen? Harry thought back to his most recent romantic endeavors. All girls. Breasts, round and soft. They turn him on all right. But this was different. This was a passionate yearning. This led Harry to think what he was yearning for. Ron was obviously not a girl.

Harry shifted in his seat as he started to get a little hard from thinking about it. He crossed his arms on the table and layed his head down. He thought of Ron kissing him again, and shut his eyes tightly.

Stop stop stop! he thought at himself. He remembered the sudden wave of pleasure. He remembered the dizzyness he had experienced. He remembered how fast he had gotten hard. He remembered Ron's hard cock. He shivvered, as a new hymm was finally being sung. Ron's cock. What the hell was all this equating to?

He was suddenly thinking of Ron and could not stop what-so-ever. Ron was kissing him again, but this time, they were closer. He could feel the heat of Ron's body. He could feel his chest through their shirts. They were in a complete embrace. Harry felt Ron's tongue flick into his mouth. His own tongue immediately responding and slid against it slowly. He moaned into the kiss. Ron's hands travelled down his side exactly in the same way it had the night before, except this time, Ron's hand reached Harry's hip, where he pulled Harry closer. He gasped as he felt the hardness of Ron's erection grind against his own.

He near jumped out of his seat as he heard the Weasley door bell chiming loudly. He must have fallen asleep. "Harry?" Mrs Weasley's voice called out to him. Well, at least his wood was gone, now, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" he forced a smile. She sighed in relief, "Oh good, you and Ron have found the lunch..." Her face fell into a confused frown as she recognized Ron's absence. "Is Ron still in the clearing?" she asked, inquisitively, looking around the room expecting to see Ron.

"Must be!" Harry said quickly. "I'll go get him." And with that Harry took off out of the kitchen and headed toward the Clearing, where he knew Ron must be. He thought about his dream and found himself breathing rapidly, the distance between him and Ron was getting fewer by the second and he found he could not wait to see him. Ron must want this too, he thought to himself, Or he never would've done it in the first place. Harry walked faster as the pocket of forest came into view. He found Ron, sleeping there.

Harry stared at him. His eyes wandered from his shaggy red hair, to his mouth. He watched his chest rise and fall. His shirt was up slightly, exposing his stomach, and Harry could see Ron's freckly skin. Harry stared at Ron's pants, where he knew his cock was lying underneath. He was so damn hard to resist. Before he allowed himself to get hard, he said, loudly, "Ron!" Harry saw him sit up quickly. "You're mum wanted me to tell you lunch is ready." he said stiffly.

Ron stood up, leaving his broomstick. "Oh." He was a bit taller than Harry, who found his eyes quickly and stared into them. Harry had never really observed the details of he best friend so closely. His eyes were blue and his eyelashes were long. He watched, and realized, Ron's lips had a lot of color to them. So kissable, he dared to think. Harry allowed himself to look and Ron's mouth watered. Thinking of how his lips had been one those ones last night...

As Harry stared, he felt the same tension radiating off of Ron. "Harry..." Ron began, but did not continue. Harry shifted, his dick was starting to stiffen again. He thought about this dream and was screaming internally. It had gone too far, now. Harry felt a kind of sexual attraction to Ron he had never felt toward anyone. The reality of it was to much. "I... uh..." he tried, but was afraid of what he may say. They both had a silent understanding. For now, they just went back to the Burrow for lunch.

* * *

Ron sat up immediately, surprised, and saw Harry standing before him. He was staring down at him, hands in his pockets. His unkempt hair was hanging down on his forhead, intense green eyes fixated on Ron. Harry's scar was showing, which gave him a sort of intense presence. An aura that screamed, I am Harry Potter! Suddenly memories of the first night came flooding into his mind, and the yearning that had been absent all day returned, more intense than it had been before. His dreams flashed through his mind and cursed himself. As if last night had been some kind of cruel teaser. And here he was hoping things could all go back to normal now. That maybe they could put the whole thing behind them.

"Your mum wanted me to tell you lunch is ready." he coughed. He was looking at the ground. Ron stood up, leaving his broomstick. "Oh." he said. Harry looked up from the ground and locked eyes with Ron. His mouth was half open and he watched as Harry began to turn red in the face. "Harry..." Ron began, but could not finish. He could not explain himself. He did not know why this had happened to him. After being tortured for so long, he had just lost control of himself. Harry shifted a little, but didn't look away from Ron, who was feeling a little unerved by his friend's unwavering stare.

"I... uh..." Harry tried, but Ron knew it was pointless. There were no words for this right now. In silence they returned to the Burrow.


	4. Don't say that!

They walked along the path in silence, hardly daring a sideways glance at one another. Ron's stomach churned constantly. He wondered what Harry must be thinking. Ron knew Harry, and this stoney silence wasn't good. Ron wouldn't be surprised if Harry avoided him after this. Ron tried to keep his mind clear of any sexual thoughs. Walking next to Harry, it was difficult. He decided his friendship with Harry was more important than some sudden lust he'd had. He decided he would talk to Harry tonight, to try and salvage their friendship. They reached the Burrow and went inside.

"Ah, boys, there you are!" Only his Mum and Dad were at the table. "Sit down, sit down!" she said, gesturing to the kitchen table. Harry and Ron sat across from each other instead of the usual side by side. It was a good thing his mother and father had business at Diagon Alley. They were busy talking amongst themselves and Harry and Ron had the chance to stare down and their plates in silence.

Ron felt immensely guilty for his emotions. He should never have acted upon Harry. Just try not to think about it, now. He thought to himself. After about five minutes, he was back in the bedroom last night, kissing Harry. He was now unable to stop thinking about it, as he had been unable after his dreams. He fealt his heart thudding in his chest. How could his mind even go there when his friendship with Harry was at risk? Yet, sadness washed over him. Realizing he had to part with the emotions he now felt for Harry made him ache. It was not what Ron wanted, but he rather be Harry's friend than nothing at all. Than chase him off with these homo-erotic fantacies. He forced himself to rationalize. It made the pain easier to bare.

"Well we best be off!" His father announced, oblivious, taking a sack of Floo Power out of his robe pocket. He gave a non-chalant wave as they stepped into the enormus fireplace exclusively used for travelling by Floo. In a burst of emerald flames they were gone and Harry and Ron were alone in the kitchen. Both boys sat still in their chairs, not looking at each other. As Ron tried to gather up the courage to say something, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Just relax, Ron tried to tell himself.

"Harry..." Ron began and Harry's head snapped up, looking expectantly at each other, "I..." he paused, swallowed and continued. "I'm... sorry." he sad finally. "It wont happen again." His eyes fell to Harry's face now, which was difficult to read. Harry took a while to respond. When he did, he just stood, red faced, and left the kitchen. Ron felt shattered. This is it. He thought, sick, as he heard Harry up in his room, clammering around. I've done it. I've lost my best friend. He sat in the kitchen, chills racked his body. He felt so helpess. No, he told himself, I have to do something.

Ron sent his chair in the kitchen flying sideways as he ran toward the stairs. He ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He saw Harry, throwing his things into his trunk and raised his hands, trying to stop him. "Harry! Harry, please, I'm sorry!" He cried. His best friend returned his plea with a glare, and he dropped his trunk with a thud. "Look just tell me what I can do, and I'll do it!" Ron said, choked up. He backed toward the door, trying to leave no exit for Harry. He had to save their friendship. Now.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron!" Harry shouted, angry. "I don't understand!" he gestured wildly with his hands. "I just don't know! Last night..." he trailed off, thinking. "I don't know why you did it!" he said, with his right foot, he kicked his trunk into the wall. Ron was overwhelmed with guilt, but was starting to get upset, "I don't know why, either!" he said, raising his voice. Actually, he did know. It was the dreams. Harry seemed to be focusing on Hedwig's empty cage. Ron wanted to tell him everything. How bad he wanted him, how strong the emotions that he was feeling were. But he didn't know how, or if he even should. Harry was clearly still pissed off, when he said, "For fuck's sake, Ron..."

"Do..." Harry began, "Do you know... what I've been... what..." He was stammering. Harry gulped and Ron saw his face flush and finished firmly, "What you've done to me!"

* * *

Harry didn't look at Ron the entire time they walked along the path. Harry was afraid that he would get hard. He was so aware of Ron, of his every move. He could smell Ron from the distance at which he walked beside him. His mind raced with the thought of what happened last night and found himself controlling his urges. He wanted to reach out to Ron. He wanted to touch him. The Burrow had come into sight and Harry would not. He last thing he needed was for someone to see them. That would be the end.

They entered through the front door to the kitchen and sat down. Harry said, "Hello," to Mr. Weasley, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Ah boys, there you are!" Mrs Weasley said with a smile. "You're just in time, Arthur and I are going to Diagon Alley, we should be gone all afternoon... " Mrs Weasley continued detailing their entire to-do list as Harry stared down at his sandwhich without an appetite. Occasionally he smiled and nodded to be polite. He peeked up over his glasses at Ron who was also staring off into space. Harry bit his lip and tore his eyes away. The sight of Ron made him squirm. He found himself unbelieveably attracted to him. Looking at Ron, he was soo... beautiful. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead, shutting out the dream he had when he dozed off at this very table, trying to turn off these weird thoughts. He couldn't come to terms with it.

He needed to know why. He needed to know if it was a spell, a potion, a hoax. Why had Ron done this? Why would he do this, after six years! What changed? What had Harry done so differently?

"Well we best be off!" Mr Weasley announced. Harry forced out a casual, "Bye, have a good time." Even the burst of vivid green magic couldn't change his mood. And with that, they were alone in the Burrow. This left Harry and Ron at the table, atmosphere thick with tension. Harry averted his eyes, trying to think of what to say, or if he should say anything. He wondered if he would have to suffer this way. No, he could not live like this, with this bottled up.

"Harry... " Ron began, taking Harry, whose head snapped up, by surprise. "I'm sorry... It won't happen again." Ron had caught Harry off guard for the second time. Despair washed over him. Still in denial about his feelings, the words, 'It won't happen again,' cut through him. He was then filled with anger, frozen with it. It won't happen again... Harry thought to himself. Biting back enraged tears, he stood up and left Ron in the kitchen. He climbed the stairs and blew through the door to Ron's room. Harry opened the lid of his trunk open and decided he was going to the Leaky Cauldron.

He could not be around Ron, he knew that. Harry felt the pain, he felt rejected. He was angry. Why! Why did Ron do this to him! For no reason! Just make him feel all these things and then say, It wont happen again. He heard Ron coming up the stairs, and quickened his pace. Harry had to get away from the Burrow and away from Ron.

Ron entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He raised his hands defensively. Harry saw fear and sadness in Ron's eyes and his heart softened. Ron would not have done this just to mess with Harry, he was his best friend and this was serious. There must be something more. Still, he was hurt by Ron's words. It won't happen again. His thoughts flashed to the kiss and Harry had to steady himself. The room was spinning as the full on pleasure of it came back to him and then the despair. Damn, RON! With that he dropped the armfull of stuff he was carrying into his trunk. "Harry! Harry, please, I'm sorry!" Ron cried. Harry mustered up the deepest glare he could manage, and he dropped his trunk with a thud. "Look just tell me what I can do, and I'll do it!"

"I don't want to hear it, Ron!" Harry shouted, angry. "I don't understand!" he threw his hands into the air. "I just don't know! Last night..." he trailed off, thinking. "I don't know why you did it!" he said, with no other means by which to release his pent up tension, he kicked his trunk into the wall. "I don't know why, either!" Ron said, raising his voice. Harry gazed at Hedwigs cage, just for a place to look other than at Ron. Harry wanted to tell him everything. How bad he wanted him, how strong the emotions that he was feeling were. But he didn't know how, or if he even should. Harry was still pissed off, when he said, "For fuck's sake, Ron..."

"Do..." Harry began, "Do you know... what I've been... what..." He stammered, unable to find the right words until he finally ground out, "Do you know what you've done to me!"


	5. Just can't help it

Ron looked at Harry, bewildered. He knew, of course, what he had done to Harry. He had kissed him. "Yeah..." he said quietly. Harry was staring bullets through him, red faced, eyes bloodshot. He didn't think he would ever forget. "I'm sorry!" Ron said quickly, "I just couldn't help it." He remembered being overcome with desire, unable to control himself. But that wouldn't happen again. At least they were talking now. "Dont leave." He pleaded. "I promise it wont happen agai-" Harry cut him off, snapping, suddenly, "Don't say that!"

Ron opened his mouth to protest when his mind registered what Harry had said. "Don't say what?" he said desparately. He had to know, just to be sure, what Harry was referring to. Harry looked at the floor and Ron stood, awaiting Harry's response with his mouth hanging ajar.

He watched Harry shift, recognizing his discomfort. Harry looked up and Ron saw the desparation in his eyes. "That..." Ron began for him. He observed Harry, who looked away, at the wall. Ron saw that he was breathing rapidly and continued, "That it wont happen again?" Harry winced at the words and Ron knew, that was what Harry did not want him to say. He was overcome with warmth. "Harry..." He said

"You... you made me feel things, Ron! I have been... thinking the craziest thoughts." Harry sat on Ron's bed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I can't control them!" he said, "They wont go away." It was all clear now. Harry was reacting this way because of Ron. Because he liked it when they kissed. Harry sighed loudly and Ron took a step closer

Harry's head snapped up, eyes drilling into Ron's. He stopped and frowned. "Harry I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Ron knew what it was like. He remembered the shock. He remembered what it was like after his first dream. Except he didn't have anyone to blame but himself. Harry was experiencing this solely because of Ron and his selfish desires. It was his fault and he truly was sorry. "I can't... " Ron struggled, "I can't help feeling this way."

Ron saw Harry look at him with a vacant expression, "Feeling what way?" Ron could only open his mouth and stare. He was so attracted to Harry. "I just... want you." They fell into silence, this time, they were looking at each other and nothing else.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, fuming. "Yeah..." he said hesitantly. Harry thought of Ron and his kiss. Chills went up his spine and he shuddered in pleasure. "I'm sorry!" Ron said again, "I just couldn't help it!" Harry felt suddenly guilty. Ron seemed to have been as shaken as he was. "Don't leave." He pleaded. "It won't happen agai-" Harry couldn't bear to hear it. His mind wouldn't have such a suggestion. "Don't say that!" he snapped.

Ron responded with shocked gaze, "Don't say what?" he repeated. Harry began to panic. Oh god, what had he just blurted out? It was easy to loose control. "That..." Harry heard Ron begin, and he had to look away. The pace of his breathing hitched and his heart was pounding in his ears. "That it won't happen again?" Ron finished, bewildered.

Harry winced, he felt dizzy and sat on Ron's bed, might as well get it out on the open now. "You... you made me feel things, Ron! I have been... thinking the craziest thoughts!" He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, trying to erase the visions while he and Ron were in the same room. "I can't control them," he said, defeated. "They won't go away."

Harry's head snapped up upon hearing Ron take a step closer. He was still so aware of Ron, and his body. He looked sad. Thoughts from last night and earlier that day came rushing all at once into his mind. The look in Ron's eyes, the desire. Harry tried to ignore his hardening cock. When Ron said, quietly, "Harry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." He could hear it in Ron's voice now. The yearning. "I can't..." Ron struggled, "I can't help feeling this way."

Harry eyes locked on Ron's now. "Feeling what way?" As Ron stood agape, he knew exactly what Ron meant. Harry's hair stood on end when Ron said in the simplest words what they both were experiencing. "I just... want you."

* * *

Ron stood, eyes locked on Harry's. He stepped hypnotically forward, fixated on him. Ron was overcome with a burning. He could not help himself. Harry stood up, as if to get away. His face flushed, looking around in panic. Ron couldn't help it. His was desire was driving him closer to Harry. He was loosing control. Ron felt lightheaded as he approached, dangerously close. He could feel Harry's energy radiating off of him. That tension, that heat was back again. He felt himself get instantly hard. Harry was still, open mouthed, exactly the same as last night. Ron exhaled, overcome with lust.

He grasped Harry's shoulders desparately and leaned in. It was a short distance. He dared a glance at Harry's lips, they were red and bitten. So kissable. When Ron eyes found Harry's once again, he was so shocked he gasped. He had never seen Harry look like this. His face was flushed, half the buttons of his shirt were undone, hair messier than usual and his eyes... Ron had never seen that kind of look in anyone's eyes. They were glazed over, dialated. Animalistic. It sent a thrill down his body as he realized the gravity of the effect he had on Harry.

Ron swallowed, heart pounding. He brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek and his expression changed, softened. Ron then felt Harry's hot lips under his and gasped. Harry had kissed him. Ron was shocked. He alone was no longer the sole initiator here. Harry wanted Ron, too. He allowed himself to openly experience the pleasure for the first time. He exhaled, moaning, as his lips closed over Harry's in return. Ron watched in surprise as, after an internal battle had been won, Harry closed his eyes and learned deeper into the kiss. Ron suddenly felt a hand on his side and he gasped, pleasure engulfing him.

The feeling of Harry's hand on his body was pure bliss. The taste of Harry's lips was better than anything. Wanting more, Ron flicked his tongue into Harry's hot mouth and became overwhelmed when Harry's tongue was waiting with a response. He let out a muffled moan, tasting the sweetness on the vibrations. He slipped his hand under Harry's shirt and grazed the back of Ron's neck. This sent shivveres down his spine.

Ron was trying to comprehend the rapture of it all, when he felt Harry's hands travelling down his back, to grip the hem of his shirt. Head spinning, Ron broke the kiss. Harry looked at him, shocked. With a groan, Ron pushed him down onto the bed. His mind was reeling. He had wanted Harry so bad it hurt, and now he had him.

* * *

Harry could not believe this was going to happen. Again. He felt his heart thumping as he watched Ron, that same glazed over look in his eyes that he had last night. He now remembered why it had been so shocking the first time. Ron looked at him hungrily and Harry felt like he had to run away, he felt a sort of fear. Harry stood, looking for the door. He saw it shut and realized Ron closed it when he'd come in and Harry, for one second, felt betrayed. He was trapped. Ron was so dangerously close now, he found no exit. He felt the heat from Ron's body and inhaled his delicious, spicy scent. Fear turned to lust and he looked back into Ron's eyes. When he did, he could not look away. Sure, his eyes were dialated and crazy. But there was something else there too.

Harry was trying to place it when Ron's hands were on his shoulders. Ron was looking at his lips and he knew, Ron was going to kiss him again. Harry was flooded with excitement and an unyieling, unsatiable desire. It burned through him with an incredable instensity. He no longer wanted to run, he wanted Ron. At that moment Ron's eyes met his once more and Harry saw something in his desparate face, something Ron had not expected. He felt Ron's fingers on his face. This action effected him greatly and was flooded with new emotions. It was unlike anything Harry had experienced. It bound him to Ron. Harry felt infatuated.

He could wait no longer, he needed this now. He gathered the courage and shaking, pressed his wanting lips to Ron's. He felt the rush, the pleasure racked his body. He could see the shock in Ron's eyes and this gave Harry incredable satisfaction. He felt Ron moan in ecstasy, felt the hotness of his breath. Ron's reaction made Harry incredably hard and now, as his cock throbbed he wanted more. He leaned into Ron and closed his eyes, trying to shut out everything in the world but Ron. He wanted to feel him, he wanted to know. He lowered his hand and his fingers found Ron's waist. He felt Ron gasp and he smiled mentally. He loved this, he never wanted it to end.

He felt Ron's tongue on his and he immediately responded with his own, rubbing them gently together. Oh my god... Harry thought. Yearning, Harry's hands found the small of Ron's back. He wanted to be closer. That was when Ron broke away and Harry was overcome with fear. Had Ron changed his mind all about of this?

Then that look, that glazed over look was back. Harry fell helpless onto the bed, this was it. Ron had snapped and was going to eat him.


	6. Later

Ron straddled Harry and kissed him, allowing himself to close his eyes and experience Harry. Oh god the pleasure, Ron was breathing deeply. He was so hard, he couldn't bear it. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth again, sliding it along Harry's. The response Ron received was amazing. Not only did Ron feel Harry's hot tongue against his own, he felt Harry's hand on his ass, pulling him in. Pulling his hips closer to Harry's.

Ron sighed in pleasure as he felt Harry's length, rock hard, grind against his own erection, through their jeans. Ron gasped and had to break the kiss. He was shocked when his hips reacted on their own, grinding back. Harry's hardness against his own was something he never envisioned and it caught him completely off guard. He didn't know what to think, but definately knew how to respond. Grind back, harder, faster. He looked into Harry's eyes, and he saw Harry looking up at him face flushed, breathing deeply, expectantly. Ron goaned, caving into the pleasure, the curiosity, and buried his face into the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry smelled brilliant, like outside. Ron kissed his neck, and fuck, it was soft. He sucked on the flesh gently as Harry continued to grind on him, slowly. He felt the throaty moan pass through Harry. If they kept going like this, Ron knew he was going to loose it. He felt Harry's hands on his hips and suddenly, Harry pushed Ron sideways, so thay were side by side on the bed, facing each other.

Ron saw Harry's expression and moaned. "Harry..." He actually steaded himself with a hand on Harry's free shoulder, "Where is this going?" he asked and kissed Harry's neck. It tasted so damn good. "I don't know," whispered Harry. The desperation in his voice made Ron throw hesitation out of the window. He yanked Harry's shirt up, exposing his torso. Now Harry had been caught off guard. He had a beautiful body. Ron had never looked at Harry this way and he could not deny, Harry was an athlete. Quidditch training had blessed him with sexyness. Ron's eyes passed over him, hand following their path. Harry pulled up Ron's shirt and he laughed a little. He still could not believe they were doing this. It had to be a dream.

Then Harry was unbuttoning his pants and Ron paniced, watching. He did not know what was going to come next. He did not know how to act anymore, where to begin or what they were going to do. He let Harry lead. Soon, and to his surprise, Harry was unfastening Ron's pants. His mind was reeling, what was Harry up to? What was going to happen? In Ron's dreams, Harry was sucking on him. He was suddenly in a panic. Ron thought about stopping him. He was afraid, he had never performed oral sex on anyone... how was he going to do this?

* * *

Harry lay beneath Ron, who kissed him again. He watched as Ron close his eyes and listened to the methodic breathing. The feeling of Ron on him was incredable. Harry felt the motion of Ron's tongue against own and was thrilled to respond. He couldn't handle this. He was so hard, it was starting to throb. So overcome with pleasure and desire, he grabbed Ron's ass and guided his hips, pulling him in. Harry wanted to be closer, he needed to.

Harry inhaled and exhaled in bliss as he felt his cock rub up against Ron's through their jeans. It was almost exactly like his dream, only it felt better, because it was real. He felt dizzy and had to breath deeply into Ron's mouth, Ohmyfuckingmerlinsogood. Ron broke the kiss, but did not stop grinding. The look in his eyes was priceless, he was shocked. Harry wondered if Ron wanted this, if he had wanted something else from Harry.

These doubts were thwarted by Ron, who moaned and fell upon Harry. He felt Ron's lips on his neck. This made his hips buck up, grinding against Ron harder. If he didn't stop this, he was going to cum, and it was way too soon to be over. Harry seized control of Ron's hips and pushed him sideways, so thay were facing each other on the bed. Their hips were completely pressed together. Harry wanted to feel Ron like he had envisioned earlier. He needed to feel Ron's member against his own, he had to. For his sanity. He scrambled to undo his pants.

He was torn away from his thoughts by Ron's voice, "Harry..." he said, out of breath, his face was flushed. "Where is this going?" Harry lied. "I dont know." He knew, he knew exactly what he wanted and he couldn't stop now. It had gone too far and he was too close, dangerous close. He felt Ron pull up his shirt and Harry granted him acess, returning the gesture. He saw Ron's abs for the first time and was overwhelmed. He had never looked at Ron's body before but damn, he was beautiful. He couldn't help it. He needed Ron now. Rapidly, he started on undoing Ron's pants.

* * *

Ron panted as he watched Harry. He watched his nimble hands work, pushing Ron's pant's down and exposing his fully hard boner. No one had ever seen him before this moment. Ron felt uncomfortable, dominated. He wanted to see Harry now. He wanted Harry's cock. He had an idea now, what else his body ached for. He suddenly wasn't worried anymore.

Now he was desparate for it, Ron's body seemed to separate from his mind and he had no control anymore. The pleasure had a mind of it's own. He felt his fingertips slid across Harry's boxers waistband. He saw Harry look at him, eyes hungry, in anticipation. "Harry" Ron moaned out his name and grasped Harry's cock from the outside. He was rock hard and felt huge. Ron felt Harry's mouth on his again, Ron felt his tongue. He could not believe what was in his hand.

He felt Harry's cock twitch and he was moaning. Ron felt Harry's hand form a fist around Ron's exposed erection. He froze and Ron felt him start to stroke it. Ron choked out a moan and wanted Harry. No one else had ever touched his cock other than him. He moaned, in anticipation.

Suddenly Ron found himself pushing Harry's boxers down. The pleasure he felt was getting too much and he needed release now. Without thinking at all, he followed his lust, his instincts. He exposed Harry and Ron sighed in pleasure. He was hard and thick. He felt Harry's hands back on his hips and looked into his eyes. "I need..." he began, but did not need to finish. Slowly, Harry slid his hardness along Ron's and he realized the amazing reality of Harry's bare flesh against his own.

* * *

Harry worked Ron's pants down and when he had, he sighed in pleasure. Ron was bigger than he'd imagined. He was completely hard. Harry stared at it for a minute, moved by how much he wanted it. Looked at Ron, who was gazing down at Harry, fully hard through his boxers.

He jumped a little when Ron began stroking his member. No one had ever touched him before. He couldn't contain a breathy sigh. It felt so good, too good. He was going to come. Harry had to do something. He opened his eyes and saw Ron's full nine inches and had to grab hold of it. The feeling of it, the heat of it. His cock was pulsating and it was all because of this situation.

Suddenly, Ron was pushing his boxers down; exposing him. No one had ever seen his cock. He didn't have time to react, Ron had grabbed hold of Harry's hips and said under his breath, "I need..." but Ron did not finish his sentence. Harry released an uncontrollable, "Ahh!" as Ron pressed their hips together and began grinding, slowly. This time Ron moaned.

* * *

Harry whimpered in pleasure, going back to Ron's lips, he pushed his hips forward. This action coaxed an immediate response from Ron, who was looking into Harry's eyes. Harry broke the kiss and grabbed Ron's hair. This was better than his dream. He felt everything. He ground against Ron harder. "Oh my god!" he hissed, letting go. The pleasure washed over him and as he felt Ron's cock twitch, he heard the sound of Ron saying his name desparately, "Harry, ohmy... god! Ahh!" Moaning. Suddenly things became so hot and wet Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He came, and it became even more hot and even more wet. He embraced Ron, collapsing with him on the bed, panting.

They stayed for what felt like an eternity. He heard Ron say his name, "Harry... I..." he sighed, now the sound of Ron saying his name had on effect on him. What next? He shook his head at Ron, he didn't need to say anything. After a while their heavy breathing subsided as Harry lay beside Ron. He was so Happy. Suddenly the Burrow was shaking and there was a loud rumbling. "Mum and Dad are home." Ron whispered and Harry looked at him. He inhaled Ron's scent one more time, "We'd better get rid of all this." Harry nodded and looked into Ron's eyes. Blue. Harry couldn't bare to let this go. He kissed Ron and stood. "Later."

* * *

Ron pushed down against Harry, feeling the friction. It felt so good, Ron had to moan. He never imagined this, never even thought for a minute that they could do this. It's so simple! Their cocks rubbing together. Ron felt Harry's hand grasp his hair and this time Harry hissed, "Oh my god!" Ron couldn't hold back anymore. He was going to cum. He moaned as he felt himself go. "Harry!" he cried, unable to say anything else, "Ohmy... god!" He managed, "Ahh!" Ron felt his hot wetness and Harry's cock began to twitch wildly. Ron knew he was coming and so was Harry. This was unbelieveable. They finished panting and moaning, dropping onto the pillow, embraced.

"Harry..." Ron whispered, "I..." he couldn't finish, he was too tired, now and in a daze. Harry shook his head, panting also. Nothing needed to be said for now. They rested there until their heavy breathing subsided. It was quiet for a while until a rumbling shook the Burrow and a sound like a great unclogged pipe.

"Mum and Dad are home." Ron whispered and Harry looked at him, "We'd better get rid of all this." He nodded and looked longingly at Harry. Was this it? Harry kissed Ron and stood. "Later." It was a simle enough solution.


End file.
